just her luck
by brndjms
Summary: Howdy folks-I know I've been AWOL for the past few months but here's a new one for you. This story is in response to a challenge posted stargatechick11. Not! related to any of my other stories. Please review and vote in my poll-on profile page.thx-BJ
1. Chapter 1

A knock came at the door. After quickly putting her laptop into hibernation, she ran clad-footed to the door. Her hand twisted the knob to reveal her visitor.

"Sir," she spoke in a slightly surprised tone.

"Can I come in," he replied.

"Yeah, of course," she stepped back opening the door. He followed her inside to the kitchen. "So what's up?"

"I guess I'm just not dealing well." He sighed, "I know you're mad at me."

She snorted, "Oh, you got the message then?"

"Sam," he spoke just above a whisper, "I did what had to be done regardless of moral conflicts and consequences. There was no other choice! As the team leader I have to make the hard decisions, you know that."

"I know, it's just…God Jack! Do you realize how many people we just killed? And you personally killed Alar!"

His eyes widened as his face tightened, "You don't think I know that!" Seeing Sam bite down on her bottom lip, he softened. "You eat yet?"

"No, why don't we order pizza and…" she shrugged, "we don't have to talk. Maybe we could just cuddle?"

He shyly smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

The doorbell rang. While Sam chose a movie, Jack answered the door and paid for the pizza. He strolled back to the living room with plates and napkins sitting on the pizza box and two beers in hand. "So what're we watching?"

"Robin Hood: Men in Tights," she turned towards him as he handed her an open beer. Hand in hand they sat back on the couch. After pressing play on the remote, they chose their slices of pizza.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, which one of your parents raised you to eat barbeque pepperoni pizza?"

This caused Sam to emit a soft snort then cover her mouth in attempt to not spray Jack with beer. Instantly, the corners of her mouth twisted down. "It was my mom's favorite."

His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry."

She nodded, "I know." Neither of them moved for some time. Eventually, Sam stood and took Jack's hand.

"I should go," he spoke softly.

"Stay," she pleaded with a tear in the corner of her eye. Giving up, Jack followed her to the bedroom. He turned around knowing that Sam had let her guard down and that at this moment they were both vulnerable. "You know this night can only end two ways."

"How's that," she inquired while putting on her shirt.

"Tonight's either going to end in regret or comfort, personally I'd prefer comfort."

"Jack," he turned towards her, "promise you won't leave." Seeing that she was fully dressed he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I promise," he spoke as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Jack pulled away first allowing them to tuck themselves into bed. As usual, he lay on his back staring at the ceiling. Sam flipped onto her side and rested herself on his chest; slowly he moved his arm from under his head to her waist.

Within a few minutes Sam was out cold and Jack mindlessly rubbed the curve of her waist. Nearly an hour later, he drifted into a light sleep only to be woken by the ringing of a phone. He answered the phone, "What?"

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel, now what the hell do you want?"

"Uh, the General needs all of SG-1 on base ASAP. So, uh, if you could bring Sam with you that'd be great." Daniel was about to continue speaking when the line went dead.

Jack moaned, slowly waking up. "Sam," she did not reply, "come on Sam, Danny called and we got to get to work."

"Wha," Sam slurred. "Don wanna get'p."

He nodded before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Her head hit the pillow softly causing her to wake. "Where you going," she asked without slurring.

"Daniel called, we've been ordered back to base." He stumbled slightly as he pulled his pants up. Hesitantly, Sam crawled out of bed and shuffled to her closet. Along with under-garments, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a Beatles tee-shirt. "Didn't know you were a fan."

She turned to him, "Strawberry Fields Forever is my all time favorite song. Are you a Beatles fan Jack?"

"Sure, though Steven Tyler is the god of Rock and Roll." She giggled slightly, "Stop that, I've got to put on my Colonel face and you're not helping."

"Sorry," she walked until she was directly in front of him. Grinning slightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Same time same place next time we're allowed off base?" He teased slightly.

"Jack," she responded, "next time bring a change of clothes."

"That's a yes?" Sam kissed him again signaling her answer.

After stopping by the lockers, they made their way to the briefing room. "Dad," Sam walked casually into Jacob's arms. Seeing General Hammond already sitting in the chair at the head of the table Jack cringed slightly. After shaking Jacob's hand, he took the seat next to Sam.

"So general, what's up?"

Jacob answered, "Well Jack, the High Council sent me to ask for your help with an experiment. Personally, I would advise not to offer to help with this one."

"If you're so against it, why'd you come?" General Hammond asked with a confused look on his face.

"I wanted to see Sam," Jacob replied.

"Right," Jack interrupted. "So what is it that the Tok'ra want our help with?"

"We found these arm bands, they're suppose to give any human that wears them incredible speed and strength."

"So what's the problem?" Jack stopped doodling and looked up.

"The problem," Jacob replied , "is that they've never been tested on humans. We don't know how they'll affect you."

"Dad," Sam interrupted, "why don't the Tok'ra test them on themselves?"

"They're Gould sensitive."

"Is that it?" Daniel asked without averting his gaze from his paperwork.

"Uh, no. The Tok'ra were wondering if you'd be interested in helping us take out a minor Gould."

"Assuming the mission is deemed safe SG-1 has a go. Now would you kindly inform us about this mission?" The general seemed optimistic.

"I'll be going undercover as an incredibly minor Gould and I'm in need of some human slaves."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine. When do we leave?"

"Well, I told the High Council that I would leave immediately after speaking with you but that was a flat out lie. I'd like to leave in about a week but whatever works for you."

"Alright," the general began.

"Which minor Gould are we visiting?" Daniel interrupted.

"Hapy."

"No, seriously." Jack asked in a more serious tone.

"He's not joking Jack," Daniel answered, "Hapy is a legit Egyptian god."

General Hammond rolled his eyes, "Fine. Move out."

Sam and Jack left the base around 17:00hrs and agreed to meet back at Sam's. Sam got there first and put two Marie Calendar's Chicken Pot Pies in the oven. After putting them in the oven she moved to her walk-in pantry and grabbed the bag of potatoes. Half an hour later the pot-pies were almost done and there were hot mashed potatoes to go with.

At exactly 18:30hrs the doorbell rang. Jack froze as Sam answered the door; she still wore the Beatles shirt but had no pants on. "Hi, I uh…"

"Are you going to come in?"

"Yeah," he stepped inside. "Smells good,"

"Thanks its chicken pot pies and mashed potatoes." They walked into the kitchen and served themselves. On the table sat two glasses of wine which were joined by their human counterparts.

For probably the first time ever, Jack and Sam had a real conversation that did not mention work. About fifteen minutes later they were both done, Jack cleared the table while Sam dug in the freezer for ice cream. Finally, she pulled out a carton of Chunky Monkey.

Ice cream in hand she joined him on the couch to watch the premier of a new NCIS-they only watched the first half. When Sam got up to put away the ice cream she invited Jack to bed. "It's only…19:30hrs."

"I never said I was planning on sleeping." Sam teased.

"Oh," Jack turned off the T.V. and followed her to the bedroom. Both of them stripped while in the others grasp. Sam broke their kiss long enough to pull her shirt off over her head and Jack did the same.

The next week went by quickly and Monday came. In the gate-room stood all of SG-1 and Jacob, all five of them were dressed in BDUs and Jacob carried a duffle filled with their clothes for the mission.

General Hammond spoke over the intercom as the kawoosh formed, "_SG-1, you have a go. God speed_."

Jack nodded, "Move out." He and Sam took point, Daniel and Teal'c brought up the rear, and Jacob was in the middle.

The wormhole shut down as they made their way across a wide open field which had a cargo ship sitting in the middle. In a little over ten minutes they reached the ship and piled in. Jacob checked all the systems and when they were green the ship took off.

"So dad," Jack sat in the co-pilot seat, "how long is this jaunt going to take?"

"Probably a good three days," Jacob stood and walked toward the rear compartment.

"Uh Jake,"

"What Jack?"

"If you're over there then who the hell is flying the ship?" Jack asked obviously confused.

"It's on auto-pilot," Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't wake me unless someone's dead or dying."

Jack nodded as he closed the door to the bunk room behind him. It opened nearly as soon as it shut and Sam and Daniel scurried out. Sam sat in the pilot's seat and Daniel moved into the ring room. "Hey," Jack placed his hand on Sam's knee.

"Hey," Sam answered.

"What's up?"

She shook her head, "A boy asked Cassie out the day we left. She asked me for advice and I wasn't sure what to say. As a kid, and as an adult before I met you, I made horrible choices regarding men. As a person who lost their virginity at fifteen what am I suppose to tell a fourteen year old that looks up to me?"

"Well, when you put it that way…yeah I guess I can see the problem there. So what did you tell her?"

Sam shrugged, "I told her that she'll know when she's ready to be sexually active and that no boy can make that decision for her."

He smiled, "Now that is good advice. When she asks me is it okay to tell her something similar?"

"Hey Sam, come here." Daniel called from the other room.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Coming." She stood and shared a kiss with Jack. "And yes," she spoke before leaving, "I'd like you to encourage Cassie to stay celibate."

Jack gulped as the ship's door opened revealing the Jaffa on the other side. Jacob moved first followed by the rest of SG-1 as they were led to Hapy's throne room. "_Punctual as ever Bes_."

"_Indeed my lord." _ Jacob's mouth moved as Selmac's voice came.

"_Your servants are most handsome, as you are now my servant it would be best if you detached from the servi. For the moment however, I will allow you to keep them to aid you in your work."_

"_Thank you my lord, I will not fail you."_ Hapy nodded and stormed out of the room followed by his Jaffa. When the door closed, Jacob stood and sauntered out of the room followed by SG-1. They arrived in Jacob's chambers.

"Alright kids," Jacob spoke, "my operative on board will shut down all ship systems in fifteen minutes. I'll go straight to the ship and get it running, the rest of you need to plant as much god damn C4 as possible. Set them to remote activated and meet me at the ship."

SG-1 changed back into their BDUs while Jacob got a head start on getting to the cargo ship. Right on time the ships alarms went off. One by one they ran off to plant C4. Teal'c arrived at the ship first, followed by Sam and Daniel.

"Where's Jack," Jacob questioned without looking over his shoulder.

Unsure, Sam spoke into the radio. _"Sir, its Carter, what's your ETA?"_

"_I ran into a fuckin Jaffa on my way back. My knee's shot, I'm not going to be able to make it back to the ship."_

"_How about a ring platform?" _

"_Maybe, I'll radio you when I reach one. If it takes over ten and the clock hits zero then leave, that's an order."_

The cargo ship sat in utter silence until the radio crackled to life. _"I'm at the ring platform, beam me up Scotty."_

Jack stood in the center of the rings waiting for them to burst to life. Suddenly they did. When he rematerialized he found himself surrounded by Jaffa.

"Dad," Sam stopped midsentence.

"Damn it…" Jacob uttered.

"If we didn't ring up Jack then who did?" Daniel asked softly.

Jacob shook his head, "There's no other ship on the radar."

"What's that mean?"

Sam answered, "It means we have no idea who the hell has him."

Howdy folks-I know I've been AWOL for the past few months but here's a new one for you. This story is in response to a challenge posted stargatechick11. Not! related to any of my other stories. Please review and vote in my poll-on profile page.

Jack has gone missing on a mission(still alive). Sam gets married to Pete who is very abusive. Sam somehow becomes pregnant with Jacks child. Can be multiple birth. Three years later Jack is found. He has no recollection of the past three years. He helps Sam after he finds out what happens to her.

Must be based in season 4 or up to early season 7.

Must have Janet and Jacob in it.

Sam stays in the air force and is promoted


	2. Chapter 2

The entire five day trip home was spent in silence. Eventually the ship entered earth's orbit, Jacob got on the radio. "_This is Jacob Carter, over."_

_ "Reading you loud and clear," _Walter's voice replied.

"_Permission to land?"_

General Hammond responded, _"Sure thing Jake, report to me first thing for debriefing."_

Jacob landed the ship on a reserved runway at Peterson AF base. A covered cargo transport met them there and drove them back to the SGC. First they took an elevator down to sublevel sixteen. After checking in with security a second elevator took them to sublevel twenty-eight. Immediately they went to the briefing room.

As they entered, General Hammond stood behind his desk and moved to his seat at the head of the table. Glumly, SG-1 took their seats. "Major, where may I ask is Colonel O'Neill?"

"We don't know sir."

He nodded, "May I assume the mission went well otherwise?"

"Yes sir,"

Joining SG-1 in attitude he spoke again. "Very well, dismissed."

"Well," Janet spoke, "you look fine physically. So how're you doing otherwise?"

"Fine, can I go now?" Sam made an attempt to jump to her feet.

"No," she led Sam to her office and shut the door behind. "Now tell me what the hell is wrong!"

"Look Janet, it's not important anymore." Sam sniffled, "God why'd I have to be so stupid."

Janet rolled her eyes, "What did you and Jack do?"

Sam began pacing. "He came over to my place last week because he was so upset about what he did. We didn't do anything that night but cuddle. Then he came back the next night and I was just so comfortable with him being there-we started a relationship, a real relationship. He's so romantic Janet, I was already in love with him but the past week it just escalated."

"Damn it Sam," Janet sat next to her. "You know I am obligated to tell the general. I just don't understand why you would let things get this far-it's the reasons the regs exist!"

"I know," Sam unburied her head from her arms. "You can't lecture me though, I know you're sleeping with Daniel." A pause hung in the air. "Um, I think I'd like to tell the general myself." Sam stood and hugged Janet. She wallowed down the hall until she reached the general's office.

_Knock, knock…_ "Enter," General Hammond yelled. "Major Carter, how may I help you?" Jacob, who sat on the other side of the general's desk turned.

"I, um, we need to talk."

"Do you want me to leave?" Jacob half stood.

"No, it's better just to get this out in the open." She took a deep breath. "Before we lost him, Colonel O'Neill and I started seeing each other…intimately. You don't need to worry about this affecting anything sir."

He sighed, "Of course not major. I was already planning on giving SG-1 down time and when you return I expect you to be full strength."

"Thank you sir."

3months later

"You've got to be freakin kidding!" Sam stood up with her pants at her ankles and fell forward. "Shit," she stood slowly and pulled up her pants. Immediately, she dropped to the ground, pulled her knees to her chest, and cried. When she stopped crying, reduced to sniffles, the tiny stick lying on the floor came to her attention.

Staring at the little plus sign she searched for the ability to recompose herself. Terribly upset, she began to sing. _"I don't know if I can yell any louder, how many times have I kicked you outta here? Or said something insulting? I can be so mean when I wanna be, I don't keep ontop of really anything. I can cut you into pieces, and my heart is…broken. Ple…ase, don't leave me. Ple…ase don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but, it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty. Can't ya tell that this is all just a contest. The one that wins'll be the one who hits the hardest. But baby I don't need it…I need it, I promise. Ple…ase, don't leave me. Ple…ase don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but, it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. I forgot to say outloud how beautiful you really are to me. I can't be without, you're my perfect little punchin bag. I need you, I'm sorry. Ple…ase, don't leave me. Ple…ase don't leave me. Please don't leave me, baby, please don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but, it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me, I always say how I don't need you but, it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me." _Another sniffle and she stood. "God damn it Jack, you'd better not leave me."

_Knock, knock_ General Hammond rolled his eyes, "Come in." She twisted the door knob and stepped in. "Major Carter, is there something I can help you with?"

After sitting in one of the chairs-which were incredibly uncomfortable- she spoke. "Uh, yes sir."

"Please continue," he sighed knowing where this was going.

"Well sir," she shifted in her seat, "some complications have appeared as result of my relationship with Colonel O'Neill." He nodded, waiting to know what exactly his top officers had gotten themselves into. "Uh sir…it happens that I am entering my second trimester. I'd like to take a maternity leave until the baby is born and then when I am physically capable I'll return to SG-1. Full time," she threw in at the end.

"Very well, I'll talk to Dr. Jackson and Teal'c about a temporary reassignment. If you need any help Sam, any help at all you know that we're there for you."

"Thank you sir," she stood and left the general with a slight smirk on his face.

Figuring she'd find Teal'c with Daniel in his office she paged Janet there. After quickly stopping by the mess hall and ingesting a piece of pumpkin pie-which the baby seemed to crave-she arrived in Daniel's lab.

"Sam, honey, you look like hell." Janet moved toward her concerned.

"I know," Sam quipped, "what I'm about to tell you isn't easy for me so I'd appreciate no questions." She received three nods, "I'm pregnant. There I said it."

"Uh Sam," Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"No Daniel, I said no questions! I have to go; I'm officially on maternity leave." Sam finished then hurried to the elevator before anyone could stop her.

The end of Sam's second trimester came quicker than she expected. How she had passed the time so easily was only known to God. Jack's clothes were neatly stored in a box in the nursery's closet with the exception of his Red Wing's jersey and bomber jacket. She'd painted the walls of the nursery a pretty, muted yellow and had already bought a crib for the baby.

A month ago she'd gone stir crazy and gotten a job down the street at the Peak Grill where she waitressed three days a week. It was nice, as she constantly told Daniel and Janet, not to have an overly stressful job. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't, but either way it was all that got her through the day.

Her first sonogram had been exciting and she wasn't far in her attempt to find a baby name considering it had only been three weeks ago. Ultimately, she'd already decided that if the baby was a boy she'd name him Jonathon after his father. If it was a girl she had no idea what she'd name the baby.

Jacob was in town, as was Mark and his wife. Mark, the ever a pain in the ass older brother, had spent his entire trip-all three hours of it-harassing Sam about the pregnancy. Likewise, she'd already kicked his sorry ass out and told him to find a place for him and his wife to stay. Jacob however, already had a permanent bedroom and was more than happy not to have to parent his already grown son on his time off.

Jacob already had dinner plans, though he would not share who with, so Sam decided to go to 'class' with Daniel to prepare for going through labor. It was funny that Daniel was the one going with her considering how serious he and Janet were. Cassie even called him 'dad' now-a-days.

God, she felt so jealous of their relationship and hated herself for it. All she wanted, besides her baby to be born healthy, was for Jack to return. And to return to her for that matter, her and the baby that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Memorial Hospital

"Ahhhh…fuck you Jack O'Neill!" Sam screamed whilst squeezing the life out of Daniel's hand. _'Keep pushing, ok, the baby's crowning. Just a few more pushes.' _She barely heard the doctor's voice over her and Daniel's screaming. Suddenly, the pain started to go down. She shut her eyes and drifted off. When she awoke she was in a private room and Daniel was asleep on the cot next to her.

Quietly, a nurse rolled in a basinet with a sleeping baby inside. "Miss Carter," she spoke, "would you like to hold your baby now?"

Sam grinned widely and nodded as she took the baby in her arms. Her beautiful baby boy reached a hand toward her and grabbed hold of her hair-which had grown to her shoulders-and then reached for her face.

With a loud sneeze, Daniel woke. After finding his glasses he moved to Sam's side and gawked at the baby. "So what are you going to name him?"

Her smile faded slightly, "Jonathon O'Neill."

Daniel raised his eyebrows, "That could present a problem."

"I'll legally change it when I get out of here."

Sam's place

A soft crying came from the baby monitor, Sam Carter-O'Neill rolled out of bed to feed her baby. She walked the few steps to the nursery and picked up John. "Hey baby," she sat in the rocker and nursed him. Nearly an hour later he released her nipple and went back to sleep.

Three hours later she woke again. This time after feeding John she hopped into the shower and started her day. "Shit, it's already five." Figuring John would be awake and finding she was right, she dressed him before going downstairs where she placed him in the high-chair then put on a pot of coffee.

The sound of someone bounding down the stairs came as Tiffany-Jack's niece and John's babysitter-arrived in the kitchen. "Sorry Sam,"

"It's ok; I already fed Johnny so he should be good for a little while. I've got to go, have a nice day." She kissed Johnny's head then scurried out the door.

SGC

Her day was not incredibly exciting; there was the briefing on the upcoming mission, the hunching over an alien device for six hours and the listening to Daniel prod. Usually she didn't mind but today would have been their one year anniversary. So she tried not to dwell and to be happy that Tiffany had graduated.

With all the stress of the past week-Teal'c getting captured then brainwashed then unbrainwashed- she was glad to be going on a simple survey mission. After checking the clock for the umpteenth time Sam put up her BDUs and put on her civies.

"Major," Dave Dixon, the new leader of SG-1, caught up with her. "The guys and I were thinking of getting together tonight. Maybe we could stop by your place 'round seven with pizza and coke?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then."

Sam's place

Seeing as the guys were coming over Sam banished Tiffany from the house and told her to 'get a life.' Cleaning the dining and living rooms while watching John took up the entire two hours, Daniel arrived first, knowing that Sam probably had her hands full he let himself in. Shortly after, Teal'c and Dave arrived and like Daniel they did not bother to knock.

With everyone feeling out of it, they watched the television premier of Monster's Inc. while eating pizza and drinking Coke. When the movie ended the guys left still laughing and Sam finished picking up.

Three hours later, Tiffany came back. "Where the hell were you?" Sam began the interrogation, "it's nearly midnight!"

"Sorry Sam, I wasn't sure whether or not I had a curfew."

"That's not why I'm mad," Sam calmed, "you keep asking me to treat you like an adult yet you don't act like one. I'm not going to insist you have a curfew just that you be responsible."

Tiffany frowned, "You're not going to punish me?"

Sam snorted, "The hangover you're going to have tomorrow is punishment enough. Good night." She went straight to bed as she'd already showered and hoped that there would be no more disturbances.

6 months ago

"_Uh hi," Sam answered the door._

_ "Hi, I'm Tiffany. My uncle lives here." The bubbly red head honestly showed no relation to Jack, she was just too God damn happy. _

_ "I'm Sam," she sighed, "Jack went missing a few months ago. I have absolutely no idea when he'll be back; he's something along the lines of MIA. But since your family and all you're more than welcome to stay."_

_ Tiffany squealed and ran into Sam's arms. "Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! If there's any way I can help you with anything I will."_

_ Sam took a step back. "Ok, ok, why don't you come in and we'll get to know each other." Tiffany picked her duffle up off the porch and followed Sam inside. While Tiffany sat at the table she put on a pot of coffee. "Hope coffee's good for you."_

_ "Yes please," Tiffany replied as the Mr. Coffee beeped indicating it was done. Sam filled two mugs set them on the table and retrieved the half and half from the fridge. _

_ "So Tiffany, tell me about yourself." Sam sipped her coffee only to find the baby didn't like it and instead got a glass of grape juice. _

_ "Well, I'm seventeen and a half and eager to go to college. You see, that's why I came. My parents told me that they'd disinherit me if I went to college; they still have the belief that all a woman can achieve is marriage and motherhood. I knew Uncle Jack would encourage my wanting to go to college and hoped he might let me stay while I get a degree." _

_ "Good for you. If there's anything I can do to help just let me know. Upstairs I have a guest bedroom that you're more than welcome to." Sam smiled glad to be helping the young woman get a decent education. _

_ Tiffany glowed, "I knew I'd like you. Last time I talked to Uncle Jack he mentioned you and I thought wow I've never met such a well educated woman and have wanted to meet you since." She sipped her coffee, "I noticed that you're pregnant, maybe after the baby's born I can nanny for you. I mean…you're a highly successful woman who must be dying to get back to work."_

_ "That's just it though, I was so upset when Jack went missing that I took a real maternity leave. I even got a part time job so that I'd get out of the house a bit. It's been nice, not having to worry about saving lives or anything. The baby has given me the time to come to terms with being a single mother and Jack not being here. I guess I just never thought I'd feel so lost." Sam sniffled before sipping her juice. _

_ "I think I understand, a few months ago my boyfriend died-we were going to get married. Oh God, I still have to finish my senior year of high school." Together the cried until there were no tears left. _

_ After they'd both calmed Sam called the local high school and enrolled Tiffany-the counselor asked them to come in. Sam drove the scenic route so Tiffany could get a feel for the area and then parked in Sierra High School's parking lot. _

_ The councilor was waiting when they arrived. "Hello, I'm Lisa Sherwood, please come in." They entered Lisa's office and sat on the old, beat up couch. "Tiffany, would you please tell me about yourself?"_

_ "I'm seventeen and was enrolled in my previous high school until a few weeks ago when my boyfriend died and my parents made it clear that they would not support my wanting to go to college. So I came here to find my Uncle Jack."_

_ Lisa muttered a few things about teenagers. "Ms…"_

_ "O'Neill," Sam answered. _

_ "Pleasure, Tiffany is your niece I assume."_

_ "Yes, she'll be living with me."_

_ Tiffany bit down on her lower lip feeling nervous. "Well Ms. Lancaster it would be our pleasure to house you for the rest of your high school career. As soon as we're done here I'll contact your previous school and request your transcript."_

_ She sighed relieved that she'd gotten in. "So when can I start?"_

_ "Ms. Lancaster, we now need to discuss your schedule." They spent nearly an hour setting up Tiffany's schedule. "I have you down for AP calc, microeconomics, AP world history, AP English, Latin, Show Choir, and AP physics."_

_ "Sounds good," Tiffany felt overjoyed._

_Lisa piled up her papers, "You can start tomorrow if you like."_

Velona

Daniel stood outside attempting to decipher the pillar while Sam studied the power device. "It's very advanced sir."

"So two hours?" Dave asked uneasy and unsure whether that was an O'Neillism the team would be okay with him using.

"Very advanced." She quipped; he left just as she opened the control panel.

"Hey Sam, you done with that camera yet?" Daniel yelled, "Sam?" Worried, he entered the building to find her unconscious. "Dave."

SGC

Hours later Sam awoke in the infirmary only to get a lecture from Janet about fatigue. After being released she proceeded to the debriefing. "Well," she interrupted Daniel, "whatever it is the power source is gone. However I believe a naquada generator could power it."

"I'll make that decision when someone tells me what the hell it is," General Hammond stated.

"Sir, permission to join SG-16's visit to the planet?"

"Denied," he walked off.

"Yeah Carter," Dave came up behind her, "you've been a little stressed with Johnny and all. Go home, get some rest." Following his orders Sam went home.

Sam's place

After spending hours watching the Wiggles with John she finally put him to sleep. Then she showered and crashed. The next morning when getting the paper she encountered an odd man who then appeared in her kitchen.

"I won't hurt you," he spoke.

"No I'll hurt you," Sam rebuked.

"I've been here all night perfecting my form-I looked like this before I ascended."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Orlin, I'm from the planet you just visited. I uh…I have feelings, in all truth I love you." He looked up to find that Sam had left with John and Tiffany.

"So what'd this guy look like," Dave questioned as the SWAT team installed cameras.

"He looked normal," she responded. Nodding, Dave left.

SGC

"Hey Dave,"

"Daniel,"

"How's Sam?"

"Hammond wants a psych eval."

"Right, so this device is a weapon," Daniel snuck in.

"For real," Dave asked.

"Yes, it defeated the Gould."

Sam's place

"What are you doing here," Sam questioned angrily. "Of course you waited until the cameras were gone."

"I spent a long time alone on Velona. My people have this way of sharing knowledge,"

"Telepathy,"

"No, I tried it on you while we were on Velona but you passed out, I'd like to try again." He stood and Sam shut her eyes, a flash of light engulfed her.

"Oh my God,"

SGC

"Colonel," Sam chased him down the hallway with a clock in hand, "I found this in my house. They were supposed to remove it all." Dave shrugged. "Is the SGC secretly keeping tabs on me?"

He inwardly moaned, "Secretly?" He watched as Sam trumped down the hallway.

Sam's place

"Sam," Tiffany ran up to her with John in her arms. "There's some weird guy in the kitchen."

She rolled her eyes. "Orlin,"

"Sam, you're late." He responded.

"What do you mean I'm late?" Sam began to get upset.

He shrugged, "You said you'd be home hours ago."

"Look Orlin, there is no relationship here." Tiffany stormed into the kitchen and fed John a bottle.

"I made dinner," he spoke. They all seated around the table.

"I think we've met one of your kind." Sam spoke between bites, "Her name was Ohma De'Sala."

"I have not heard of her, perhaps she is banished like me." He received questioning faces. "I taught the people of Velona to build the device, then the others wiped them out."

"The others did that?" She looked astounded.

Later that night after the kids had gone to bed Sam and Orlin sat on the couch talking. "So you're corporal now?"

"Yes," he smiled.

She returned home the next night frustrated with Simmons-he'd come to ask for a test of the weapon. Orlin met her at the door with a present in his hand. "It's emerald."

"Oh my God," she gasped. "Um, let's go for a walk." On the walk she told him of Simmons' visit and plans for the test.

"I can't destroy another civilization." Sam nodded, "You must really like me to have not turned me in."

SGC

"We're proceeding with the test," damn Simmons looked awfully smug.

"You said I'd have two weeks, it's only been…"

"Nine days," Simmons interrupted, "and you most certainly haven't spent any of it here."

Her eyes widened, "You have been watching me."

"Not us," Hammond answered.

"What do you plan on doing with the items you've ordered?"

"What items," Sam yelled.

"Plutonium, the list goes on and on. But don't worry Major, there are SF surrounding your house as we speak."

Sam's place

They pulled up outside of Sam's house. Tiffany and John were in one of the vans. "We have tried to contact him sir." One of the SFs spoke.

"Send Carter in," Dave recommended.

Sam wandered through her hallways looking for Orlin-she found him in the basement. In front of him was a miniature Stargate. "You built this," she asked in wonder.

"Yes, it is designed to only dial out once. I will go to Velona and stop your people." He looked at her sadly. "You know how I feel about you Sam." She nodded as the gate burst to life. Hearing the footsteps descending the stairs Orlin ran through the gate. Making a decision, she followed.

Velona

By the time she reached him, SG-16 had drawn arms. "No, don't shoot! I know this man." Sam insisted.

"I can't let him stop this test."

"I know that," the lightening started as the weapon was receiving power.

"They won't listen Sam," Orlin muttered, "I have to unplug it."

"No," the leader of SG-16 spoke, "you said it yourself Major, to unplug it would cause an overload."

Orlin smiled, "Good. The device will be destroyed." Before anyone could react he ran for the generator and pulled the plug. Sam ran to him, her eyes misted when she saw the bullet wounds in his chest.

"Sam…" he coughed, "I have to go. The others…they're giving me another chance." He sounded almost happy, almost. "He's still out there Sam, you need to find him."

"What, who?"

"Goodbye Sam." His body became pure energy and he floated up toward the heavens. Near tears, Sam walked with SG-16 back to the gate and watched them dial then send the IDC. After taking a deep breath she stepped through knowing at the very least a lecture awaited her.

SGC

General Hammond had just arrived back on base when Sam came through. "Major," he wheezed, "debriefing now!" She reached the briefing room to find that the general was no longer winded. "Explain to me what the hell just happened."

"Well sir, the man I reported after we returned from our last mission was an ascended ancient. His race built the Stargate. He followed me back to warn us-Velona came to his attention; they were under attack from the Gould so he taught them how to build the weapon. The Gould were easily defeated then the locals used the weapon to attack other worlds. The others, other ascended beings, wiped out Velona and banished Orlin. You see sir that's why he came, to stop us from making the same mistake."

General Hammond nodded, "Understood. I suggest you and the kids stay here until our fine military fixes your house. Tiffany and John are in your personal quarters. Dismissed."

Sam jumped up and ran down the hallway; it did not take her long to reach her quarters. She opened the door, "Oh my God." She hugged both of them then took John from Tiffany's arms.

"Sam, what the hell just happened and where the hell are we?" Tiffany looked as though she was going to cry.

"A SWAT team went after Orlin; he was an alien that the government was afraid of. Currently you're in a top-secret military base called the SGC, we house the Stargate. The Stargate is a device that allows instantaneous travel to other planets." Knowing Tiffany would be curious Sam added, "We lost Jack on another planet."

She nodded, "Ok. Jeeze Sam I'm really scared." She sat back on the bed and curled up into a ball then cried. After recomposing Tiffany spoke again, "Man this is cool."

Sam snorted, "Yeah it is. We'll be living on base for the next few months so get comfortable, just not with the men."

She laughed, "I'm not a hoe."

This is an exceptionally long chp. which is why it took me a few days to post it. I hope I explained some stuff in this chp.-like why Sam got a part time job. Just so everyone's on the same page this ep. takes place in season 5 ep. Ascension. Jack is still gone though we know he's out there now. I know this chp. was a little splotchy/ skipped around a lot but so was Ascension and this was the only way to get everything in order.

Please review-even if you're going to yell (catch me on a bad day and I'll yell back). Also, I have a pole on my profile page-if no one votes then nothing's going to get done-question is which story should I continue and regularly update. I'd love some feed back

For those of you who missed it in the first chp. the challenge is

Jack has gone missing on a mission(still alive). Sam gets married to Pete who is very abusive. Sam somehow becomes pregnant with Jacks child. Can be multiple birth. Three years later Jack is found. He has no recollection of the past three years. He helps Sam after he finds out what happens to her.

Must be based in season 4 or up to early season 7.

Must have Janet and Jacob in it.

Sam stays in the air force and is promoted

Obviously this story's going to be long story, 3+ years. I'll try to update regularly.

BJ


	4. Chapter 4

With John and Tiffany living on base Sam was working more and more. _Finally getting her life back on track_ as Janet said, _men aren't everything honey, it's time to move on._ After taking nearly a year to 'find herself again' Sam was truly thrilled to get back on base and work off her anger. A knock came at the door. "Oh hi Daniel, and Janet, and Teal'c."

"Sam," Daniel stood on one side of her and Teal'c stood on the other.

"What's up Daniel?"

"Well Sam," Daniel started.

"We're having an intervention." Janet finished. "This thing you're going through its…changing you and affecting the team." She placed her hand on top of Sam's, "You're worrying us."

Sam nodded, "You all understand what I'm going through. Each of you has helped me in a different way and I just needed time. And I don't need any more time, I'm alright." Her face looked like it used to-before everything-for the first time since losing Jack, it looked as if Sam might truly be ok.

"Carter," Dave moved off the wall, "that's not why we're here. But before they continue, do you know what's going on with the general? He just seems so depressed and out of it." He moved next to Teal'c.

"Oh yeah," Sam responded, "it's his daughter. You've met Kayla and Tessa I assume."

"Only once," Dave responded. "Damn they're cute."

Sam nodded, "I agree sir. The General's daughter, the girls' mother, has the same type of cancer that killed her mother."

"Oh my God," Dave spoke then got quiet. The room sat in utter silence until Daniel spoke.

"Ok…this is awkward." Daniel pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "So can we discuss Sam now?" After getting a dirty look from Janet, Daniel added, "Not to be insensitive or anything."

"Daniel Jackson, I believe it is in your best interest to refrain from speaking." Teal'c suggested.

Dave rolled his eyes, "Anyways, we all know you're doing better but Carter you need to move on, emotionally."

"As in," Sam droned.

Janet frowned slightly, "Sam honey, it's been over a year since he disappeared; you need to get back out there and get a boyfriend or something." Sam nodded knowing that they had a point. Sure they'd gotten through to her, they left.

It was 19:00 hours. Sam, along with the rest of SG-1, sat at the briefing table. Sam started off the briefing as usual. "The planet has been designated P9Y-4C3. Based off the malp's images, the planet is a thriving utopian society."

"Understood Major, Dr. Jackson do you have any information to add?"

"Well, the Stargate seems to be hidden in a warehouse. But as Sam indicated, we don't know much."

General Hammond nodded glumly, "Dismissed." He walked back to his office, sat in his desk, opened a report and blankly stared at it.

Sam rushed down to the mess hall, she got; the 'turkey dinner' with mashed potatoes, gravy, a roll, and two servings of blue jello. She took the tray back to her quarters and set it on the table. Then she went next door and retrieved John from Tiffany. Being a toddler, John walked next to Sam. When they were in her room, she placed him in his high-chair and scooped potatoes onto the plate she'd brought for him. Using a spoon, he fed himself. After they were done eating Sam put one of the blue jellos in front of him.

John ate the jello quickly. As soon as she was done, Sam placed him in his crib. Being a good baby, he fell asleep and stayed asleep. She sat on her bed with her laptop in her lap watching Grey's Anatomy reruns-it amazed her how she'd gotten addicted to it while on leave.

At 05:00 on the dot, SG-1 was in the gate room geared up and ready to go. General Hammond had not come into work yet so Colonel Barnes was temporarily in charge. After Walter dialed the gate they did not hesitate to proceed through.

"Hello, I'm Jonas Quinn." A man walked up to them.

"Daniel Jackson,"

Dave nodded, "Colonel Dave Dixon, Major Sam Carter, and the silent one is Teal'c." Jonas led them to a laboratory.

"This is Thomas Lee the lead scientist working on our most promising project." Sam looked at the device, "Oh," Jonas jumped in, "we found the power core to the device in an ancient temple. We translated the writings and believe the device is composed of naquadria."

"Naquada," Daniel corrected.

Jonas shook his head, "No, the inscription deffidently said naquadria."

"We believe the device could emit large amounts of energy according to our research," Thomas added.

"So this is a power generating device?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly," Jonas answered.

While Sam, Dave, and Teal'c toured the facility Daniel stayed with Jonas. "I enjoyed that book you gave me; it should be very useful in the translations."

"I thought you'd be more excited," Daniel answered.

"I'm more curious to know what's out there, through the Stargate."

"Once you go through the gate all your problems at home vanish. You see I think your planet's already experienced what we're fighting-the Gould. Your records indicate a massive explosion."

"We've theorized it was an asteroid."

"Or the Gould were experimenting with the same technology you currently are."

"Well Dr. Jackson, if that's true it's good to have these weapons."

"I've seen the effects of a civilization gaining technology it wasn't ready for-it's always catastrophic."

They reentered the laboratory housing the device. Scientists were experimenting with it. "This is incredible; the power's increasing by ten percent!" One of them called. They increased the output of the device and a wave of energy came.

"We've got to get out of here! That radiation could kill everyone in the facility." Thomas yelled as he raced out the door. First, Daniel tried the door. When it would not open he jumped through the observation window and removed the power from the device. Doing this gave him a lethal dose of radiation.

General Hammond-who came in around noon with a hangover-chose not to deny the claims that Daniel had sabotaged the device and sent Dave back to deliver a message to the government. He found Jonas, "I was asked to deliver this letter to your government-my leaders have decided to continue political relations."

"Why," Jonas questioned.

"We want naquadria. See that's the funny thing. You guys are trying to build bombs and we want it for defensive shields. Just do the right thing and tell the truth."

"I can't," he replied.

Hours later Jonas came through earth's Stargate. With him was a box of naquadria. "Here, this is all the naquadria I could get. Two of our scientists have already died but I'm not sure what's worse, that or how excited our leaders were when they were told how much power the device had. I told them the truth. I am so ashamed that they would not recognize Dr. Jackson's heroism." Dave nodded in understanding.

Sam entered Daniel's isolation room with a Gould device in hand. "Daniel," he opened his eyes, "Janet thinks I should try this but it might make it worse." He smiled and nodded. Hesitantly, Sam powered the device.

After a few minutes Janet yelled, "He's coding!" It took a little while but Daniel heart rate calmed.

Dave came to visit him later. Daniel's eyes were shut and he was talking in his sleep. "Ohma," he muttered over and over. After Dave left Sam came in.

"Just so you know, Jonas had a change of heart. He stole some naquadria for us. He took a big risk, said it was because of what you did. It may be important, I just wanted you to know." She started crying. "You have an affect on people; you've made me see things as they are. God, I don't know why we wait to tell people how we really feel, I hope you always knew."

Teal'c also came to see Daniel, "Daniel Jackson, if you are to die the battle against the Gould has lost one of its most valued members," he paused, "and I will have lost one of my greatest friends."

"_Unauthorized off world activation," Walter spoke, "it's the Tokra sir."_

The iris opened and Jacob stepped through. "What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"It's Daniel," Dave replied. They journeyed to Daniel's isolation room.

"Dad," Sam hugged him.

"Honey, I'm so sorry." She handed him the Gould device. He held it over Daniel for a moment. "His condition is grave." Sel'mak spoke, "Even if I can save him he will not return to full health."

"Do what you can," Jacob used the device to try and heal Daniel.

Suddenly, Dave was in the gate room. "Daniel?"

"Yeah,"

"What's up?"

"Tell Jacob to stop."

Dave looked shocked, "Why?"

"I'm ready to move on."

"You can't just give up Daniel!"

"No. I feel I can do more this way. You've heard of Ohma?" Dave nodded, "I have to go now. I'm going to be fine. Please Dave, tell Jacob to stop."

Dave found himself back at Daniel's bedside. "Jacob stop."

"Are you serious," he asked without turning. "Someone else want to tell me what to do?"

"We need to let him go." Jacob hesitantly withdrew his hand.

"Colonel," Janet's eyes were tearing. Suddenly, Daniel's body became pure energy and Dave found himself back in the gate room with Daniel.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Daniel spoke honestly.

"We'll miss you too."

"Take care of them for me." Dave nodded.

"See you around?"

Daniel smirked, "I honestly don't know." He walked up the ramp and entered the Stargate Ohma had created.

Back in the isolation room, ascended Daniel disappeared leaving everyone with questions.

_"I'm getting bugged driving up and down the same old strip. I gotta find a new place where the kids are hip. My buddies and me are getting real well known." He pulled his phone out of his pocket only to receive a mad look from the chief._

_ "Sorry sir,"_

_ "Get the hell out of here and change that god damn ringtone!"_

_ He nodded as he exited the room. "Shanahan," he mumbled after flipping open his phone._

_ "Hey Pete, its Mark."_

_ Pete smiled, "What's up?"_

_ "Why's something got to be up for me to call you?"_

_ He rolled his eyes, "Look Mark, last time I heard from you it was because you thought your wife was leaving. Just tell me what's up."_

_ "How's the job, you still in Denver?"_

_ He snorted, "Yeah, for the moment."_

_ Mark cleared his voice, "You remember my sister right?"_

_ "Yeah of course, she's a hard woman to forget."_

_ "I don't suppose you'd mind driving to the springs and taking her to dinner."_

_ Pete sighed. "Fine-but only 'cause she's a hot, smart, woman."_

_ "Thanks Pete," Mark hung up._

This one is slightly shorter. Daniel died :..(Hopefully this provides a decent time line. Just in case you haven't seen it I used the ep. Meridian. There will be more-Tok'ra rumor mill and Pete in the next chp. Reviews are appreciated and please vote in my poll.

Pattie-yes I want honest reviews. I deleted both of yours-you posted the same one twice-because I do not appreciate unsigned reviews. Next time you choose to comment log in. yes, I know I spell Gou'ld and Ohma De'Sala wrong-I do it on purpose, it's sort of like adding dialect to a story-sets it apart, and no I did not do research because little things like names aren't as important as the story line. In this chp. I explained why General Hammond is so out of it and not 'there.' In the next chp. Jacob will be sharing news from the rumor mill. There hasn't been any talk of rescue because the characters have no idea who the hell has Jack. The characters may not have vocally voiced their concern because everyone deals differently and it's better for a reader to have to pick up on the character's feelings then to be told exactly what the character is feeling. Sam's in an interesting place-Tiffany may or may not be Jack's niece but like I said, Sam's feelings are all over so I doubt she bothered to check. Yes, I have read most of Vinividivinci's stories. I write my stories 'weird' and 'out of character' on purpose-I'm more interested in what could have happened at any point during the story/series then what's going on with the characters now or then and it's nice to read something different(like 'More Than Mini') and this is in response to a challenge (in case you didn't catch that). If you don't like my writing I could care less but if this story bugs you go read 'By the Way' which is also by me and UTTERLY out of character. I hope you appreciate my reply as much as I appreciated your review-yes I did read it.

Everyone else-please sign your reviews and vote in my pole!

If anyone has any other questions or comments please ask or comment.

BJ


	5. Chapter 5

Sam paced back and forth in her quarters. _Why did Pete call? I haven't seen him since he and my brother graduated the academy and we had a one night stand but then he went and got married. Mark said they'd gotten divorced but why would he be calling me? Sure, I guess we're both on the rebound but Pete's a decent guy, he wouldn't try to make me feel as shitty as he does. Maybe he's already rebounded and is looking for a real relationship? Maybe…_ a knock at the door brought her back to reality.

"Sam, its Daniel. Your dad says he has some information on Jack."

Surprised, she answered the door. "For real?"

"Yeah, grab Johnny and meet me in the briefing room." Sam did as he said and arrived in the briefing room with Johnny. Seeing everyone, including the general, was seated she took the closest seat.

"Glad everyone could make it." Jacob started, "We have some intel regarding a Gould who may or may not have Jack. He came back on the Tok'ra radar a few months ago-before that he hadn't been seen or heard for thousands of years."

"Well who is it?" Jonas asked with his 'wow this is amazing and making me curious' face.

"Khnum,"

"Huh," he thought about it a minute, "that's interesting. Both Hapy and Khnum were associated with inundation so that means that there's a good chance they know each other. Heck, they're probably enemies who are still fighting over which one of them the Egyptians should have worshiped." He received odd looks, "What. I've been reading Dr. Jackson's journals."

The thought made everyone snicker. "Right." Jacob continued, "Like I said, we don't know much about this guy other than he's rumored to hold the 'great Jack O'Neill' hostage. This is going to make getting him back hard, we don't know where his home-world is."

"At least this is a start," Sam added.

"Agreed," General Hammond spoke looking better than he had for a while. "If the Tok'ra gather any more information please tell us."

Jacob smiled, "Of course I'll make sure you know. Jeeze George, you don't need to doubt me."

Sam took a deep breath and dialed the phone.

"_Hello,"_

"Hi Pete, its Sam."

"_Hey, I was hoping you'd call me back. So I'm going to be in the Springs next week, maybe I could take you to dinner?"_

"Alright, that sounds nice. Why don't you call me when you get in?"

"_Will do, bye."_

She hung up and went back to working on her latest project-making the naquadria generator for the X-302 work. It was possible, it had to be. The problem was the naquadria was so damn unstable. But she would make it work-Daniel will not have died in vain.

Jonas may never have met Jack but he was working his ass off to find him anyways. The intergalactic rumor mill was not providing much help. Jacob had been relaying information, sort of. He was on earth; the Tok'ra weren't thrilled with him.

Exactly one week later

"You're sure about this Sam?" Tiffany stared at her. "I mean, yeah its good for you to get out a bit as long as you're sure you're ready."

Sam nodded, "I know that and I have to do this. Johnny should be out for the night so just take it easy." Tiffany nodded as Sam walked out.

Instead of having Pete pick her up, Sam met him for dinner. He didn't know the area well so she made it easy and they met for dinner at the Elephant Bar. She arrived to find he'd already gotten a table. "Hey," he stood and pulled out a chair for her.

"Long time no see." They looked over the menus and ordered. Dinner was good- Sam ordered only a salad and Pete ordered ribs. His face smothered in barbeque was enough to make anyone laugh.

After attempting to wipe his face, he spoke. "Would you like dessert?" It came out as, "Wodaikeessrt?"

Sam briefly smiled, "No thank you. I should really get going." He frowned but said nothing. "I'll see you later Pete."

He watched her walk out the door then dialed his phone. _"Hello,"_

"Hey it's Pete,"

"_How's the mission? Have you started yet?"_

"I took her to dinner but she left shortly after."

"_That's normal I suppose, her kid's only like two years old. When are you taking her out again?"_

"I'll call her tomorrow. Can I speak to my wife?"

"_You remember our deal?"_

Pete sighed, "Yeah I remember. Break one Major Carter into pieces and get rid of the kid."

"_Then you know your answer."_

With a click, the conversation ended.

Pete sat at the table in his apartment. _It's been six months! I can't believe she isn't ready to marry me-and that little brat…I'm starting to think I may not be able to dispose of him. _ The ringing of his phone pulled him out of thought.

"Hey Sam," he answered.

"_Hey," _she replied. _"So I've been thinking…yes."_

"Really?"

"_Yes."_

Pete nearly dropped the phone. "That's great!" A voice called him, "Uh Sam, I've got to go."

"_Love you,"_

"Love you too babe."

Sam sighed as she leaned against her desk and stared at the rock on her finger. In her mind it didn't matter anymore-the Gould they thought had captured Jack was off the radar (again). She'd lost track of how many times Janet had told her to be happy then told her Pete was not a good idea. Sure, Sam knew Pete could be slightly verbally abusive but she felt she needed him. Besides, she was never going let Pete be John's dad-not that Pete would ever offer.

The more she thought about it the more she thought they should elope, no one would come to the wedding anyways. Deciding eloping was the best choice, Sam texted Pete and they agreed to meet at city hall around seven.

Sam changed into her nicest dress, put John in a suit and drove to city hall. Pete was already there-his suit was sort of shabby and he obviously hadn't stopped to shave. At the end of the ceremony, John handed Sam and Pete two ring pops.

They didn't have much of a honey-moon and within the week Pete's behavior had escalated. Sam woke covered in sweat and bruises. Slowly she crawled out of bed and into the shower where she examined the bruises that covered her body. Sure, Jack had been a little rough in bed leaving bite marks and the occasional bruise on her hips but never had he caused her physical pain. She sniffled and wondered how she'd let herself become so shallow.

A few minutes later Pete stepped into the shower with her and began massaging her back. Slowly he began to move lower. "Stop," she muttered.

He completely ignored her and spun her so she faced the wall. Still ignoring her complaints he thrusted inside her. She moaned then cried. "What's wrong babe?" He asked smugly.

"You know what's wrong." She sent her elbow into his side and made a move for the shower door. He moved his arm blocking her. "Let me out Pete."

"Watch it you bitch or the kid's going to get it."

Sam gulped as he wrapped his other arm around her hips; he forced her legs open and reentered her. The area of skin where he gripped her was starting to bruise and the tears began to fall again. "Mama," a voice from the bathroom door called. Angered, Pete removed himself and shoved her through the shower door. She landed hard on the ground and wrapped a towel around her. After choking back a sob, she picked John up off the floor.

John had dressed himself so after she threw on some clothes they left for work. She didn't stop on the way to her lab. Once she got there, she booted her computer and dialed the phone. _"Hello,"_

"Um hi, is this Joey Tulane?"

"_Yeah who's this?"_

"It's Sam,"

"_Holy shit Sam, you couldn't be bothered to call more often?"_

"I'm sorry Joey. How's Aaron?"

"_He's good, we're thinking about adopting."_

"That's great. So are you still working for the CIA?" He mumbled and affirmative answer. "I married this guy, I really loved him at first but he's become violent."

"_What's his name?"_

"Pete Shanahan, he's a cop."

"_I'll talk to you when I find out something useful."_

"Thank you so much."

"_No problem, I don't suppose you'd reconsider coming to my wedding?"_

Sam snorted, "You're the woman in your relationship?"

"_Not this time. I've got to go." _The line went dead and she stared at the phone worried about John's future.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and John had spent a few months on base and Tiffany had moved out-Sam was really starting to wonder if she truly was who she claimed to have been. With everything that happened with Pete, she didn't have the time to worry about other things.

Joey had not been able to tell her much at first; it took him some time to hack into the government files pertaining to the case. She'd told him, too many times to count; that he didn't need to risk his life for her but then again his partner was a powerful politician meaning he was well protected. Eventually, he dug deep enough that he found who Pete was really working for and why. _"Your boy Pete is an interesting person," _he'd told her, _"says here the NID's got his wife and they've blackmailed him into their service." _

Ever since that conversation Sam had stayed on base and had not answered her cell phone out of fear of the NID-the Trust really-hurting John. Walter had stayed with John while Sam and SG-1 traveled to Abydos in search of the Eye of Ra. While there, Daniel had come fought Anubis. He unfortunately lost and was kicked out of the 'Ascended' club. They'd found him about a week ago. Daniel was able to regain his memories-most of them-and had rejoined the team.

Jonas went home; he was finally being welcomed by his people. This meant SG-1 was back to the way it was before Daniel died with the exception of Jack. Sam had filed for divorce but the trust had prevented the divorce from being legalized.

To her surprise, Sam was promoted. It wasn't a public ceremony and only took about ten minutes. She was hesitant to give up her leaves-Jack had dug them out of his desk and then put them on her uniform. That meant a lot to her. It did not take her long to come to terms with being promoted though-Jack would've been proud.

At long last, John had potty-trained making it easier for Sam to leave him. At 07:00 hours SG-1 was visiting a new planet. The MALP showed no signs of Gould activity and it seemed like an easy mission-as if that ever happened.

Klaxons blared indicating that Walter was dialing the gate. Sam, Teal'c, and Dave were waiting for Daniel in the gate room, he arrived before the gate stopped dialing. "Sorry 'bout that guys."

After the kawoosh, they marched up the ramp and landed on another planet. As usual the planet was covered in trees. Daniel's rocks were about three klicks north east of the gate, they set off immediately and it only took two hours.

All they'd done was secure the perimeter when they came back to find Daniel surrounded by angry Jaffa. Seeing no other choice, Dave ordered a surrender. "Shol'va!" the First Prime spat in Teal'c's face. Despite his discomfort, Teal'c said nothing.

Like sheep, they were herded into a small circle then engulfed by rings. With no words, the Jaffa threw them in a stinking prison cell. "You going to be able to get us out of here Carter?"

Sam nodded confidently, "Yes sir."

"Well, wait a minute." Daniel interrupted, "Teal'c, do you know what Gould has us?"

"Indeed I believe I do Daniel Jackson. The Jaffa that captured us bear the symbol rumored to belong to Khnum."

"Jonas said that Khnum is rumored to have Jack."

"Alright, we try to rescue O'Neill." Dave continued, "Any other questions?"

Sam eventually got the door to open; luckily, there was no one in the corridors. Teal'c took point; he was the only person with knowledge of the layout of the ship. They made it to the rings unscathed but faced heavy opposition when they were rematerialized. One of the Jaffa smirked at the sight of them-Daniel's glasses were broken and taped together, Dave had twigs and leaves sticking out of his hair, Teal'c had scratches on his head and what appeared to be porcupine quills forming a beard on his face, and Sam, well Sam's hair had been dyed brown from wrestling a Jaffa in the dirt.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow causing all banter to stop. The rest of the walk to the throne room was spent in silence. As they arrived, the Jaffa knocked their legs out from underneath them. Khnum grinned from his chair, "These are the Taur'i whom the System Lords fear?" He stood, still grinning, and walked over to Sam. With his index finger, he lifted her chin. "Such a beautiful specimen, a pity that you do the work of men." She refused her need to bite him as she and the rest of the team were dragged to their feet.

Daniel nearly lashed out but he was interrupted. "Take them to their leader." They made another long jaunt down the corridors. Their destination appeared before them and swiftly the Jaffa threw them into the musty cell.

First, one of them stepped inside the cell and blasted the control panel to pieces, and then he joined his fellow Jaffa in shutting the door. "Great," Dave spoke as he rolled over.

No one responded, they were all crouched staring at the man huddled in the corner. Sam sighed then inched toward him. "Hey," she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He did not respond. Worried, Sam checked for a pulse. His pulse was not strong but it was evident. "He's alive," she muttered, "but he won't be easy to get out of here."

"I concur Colonel Carter. O'Neill will not be easy to move but I believe I can carry him to the Stargate." Teal'c tried to speak honestly even though he knew that carrying Jack would not be easy. But even if it meant throwing his back out, he would not leave Jack behind.

Sam spent the next two days futzing with the control panel before deeming it was shot to hell. "So we're going to have to fight our way out of here?" Dave asked.

"Yes sir," she replied. "Though I think we'll be okay if we can get down a few levels."

All conversing ended as they heard footsteps. A little boy stumbled up to the cell. "You are SG-1, no?"

Daniel jumped to his feet, "Yes we're SG-1. I'm Daniel, what's your name."

"Ignaz,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ignaz."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. Before they died, my parents told me of your greatness. Perhaps in exchange for letting you free you will take me with you?"

Dave raised his eyebrows and Daniel spoke. "Of course we will take you with us."

The boy nodded then opened the cell door, "We must hurry."

Sam and Daniel took defensive positions outside of the cell while Dave helped Teal'c hoist Jack onto his shoulders. Teal'c grunted then took off down the hall. Ignaz led them to the rings then sent them to the surface. As they were being dematerialized a Jaffa came around the corner and took a shot.

Teal'c nearly buckled as they rematerialized but said nothing as they continued for the gate. Suddenly, the rings activated and the Jaffa chased after them. Daniel got to the DHD first and dialed earth. It dawned on him that he didn't have a GDO then Teal'c came up behind him and pulled a GDO out of Jack's jacket pocket. Daniel hurriedly punched in the IDC then they ran like hell.

All of them ended up landing face first on the ramp. General Hammond ran to them as Walter yelled over the intercomn '_medical team to the gate room, medical team to the gate room!' _They each attempted to get to their feet and managed to do so except for Jack.

"Is that…" General Hammond began.

"Yes sir," Sam quickly replied.

Janet knelt beside Jack and did a few quick tests. "He's in a coma." She yelled as she helped lift him on to a stretcher.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam sat in the chair next to his cot with John in her arms. Janet had rushed him into surgery right after getting back and the operation took a total of ten hours. She'd said they'd fixed what they could and that he'd be fine-physically. Dr. McKenzie had visited once or twice to try to gauge how difficult it would be for him to recover; he concluded that if Jack ever woke up his life would be hell.

She hoped he was wrong and that Jack would recover fully. John's mostly incoherent babbling pulled her from her thoughts. He'd reached out to touch Jack's face only to have Jack grab his arm. "Oh shit," Sam stood. "Janet, he's awake." Gently, she pulled a now screaming John out of his father's grasp.

Quickly, she placed John on the floor and moved to Jack's side. "Sir," she tried to speak calmly. "It's me sir, can you hear me?"

Just as Janet came in with a crash cart Jack lashed out and smacked Sam in the face. He then began to violently convulse. After some attempt, Janet injected him with enough drugs to knock out an elephant. Sam got down to Jake's eyelevel and tried to soothe him but he'd already stopped crying and was holding his arm.

A few minutes later, Jack started thrashing again. By this time Daniel and Teal'c had already arrived. "Sam," Daniel nearly yelled, "try to calm him."

Frightened, she choked back a sob and took his hand in hers. She then leaned over him so that their foreheads nearly touched. "Jack, please stop. You're safe now." He seemed to calm.

Janet came in back in and kicked them all out, "He's probably under a large amount of emotional stress." She'd said. Everyone could understand -he needed time.

Dr. McKenzie had kept them away from Jack for nearly a month now. Even General Hammond thought Jack would heal better with his team by his side but McKenzie was being an ass and apparently had friends in high places-but that was questionable, anyone who'd ever met him could tell that the man didn't have any friends for a reason.

At long last, visiting hours had started. Sam decided she should see Jack first-her news was the most important. Slowly, she knocked on the door to his personal quarters then opened the door a crack. "Sir,"

He came over and met her at the door, "Carter?"

"May I come in?" He nodded and stepped backwards. "McKenzie hasn't let us see you," it was a shallow apologize and she knew it.

"I know," he shrugged, "something you want to talk about?"

"Yes," she spoke honestly. "Do you remember before you were taken?"

"Some, anything in particular?"

"Um yes, do you remember what we had?" She stared absently at her feet; unsure of what to do Jack tilted her chin up with his finger and shrugged.

"No, was it good?"

Sam giggled, "It was amazing, we were amazing." He smiled, obviously hoping that he'd get to find out for himself. "There's something else."

Sadly, he nodded. "Daniel texted to warn me that you married."

Her nostrils flared. "That was a mistake," the look in his eyes implored her to tell more. "He abused me; turns out he was working for the Trust."

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," he took her hand in his and squeezed it tight.

"That's not it though, I found out a few months after we lost you that I was pregnant. John will be three soon." Jack's eyes widened, eventually he nodded. "He'd like to meet you."

"Ok."

Half an hour later Sam returned with John. Jack was sitting on the couch watching hockey, seeing them come in he turned off the T.V.

"No," John ran towards the T.V.

Snickering, Sam sat next to Jack. "Please turn it back on, John's got a thing for hockey." He did as she asked then John ran over and jumped into Sam's lap. "John sweetie, this is your daddy."

"Hi," he climbed from her lap into Jack's.

"What's up squirt?"

"Grampa's comin home for Easer! Are you comin home too?"

Jack choked back a sob, "Of course I'm coming home with you. So are you hoping for lots of chocolate from the Easter Bunny?"

"Yeah! Want lots o' chocolate, mommy likes chocolate too." A knock came at the door and Daniel stuck his head inside.

"Hey guys, we're going to go for ice cream. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!" John just about jumped off Jack's lap but instead he turned around and grabbed Jack's shirt. "Daddy," he whined.

With a wide grin on his face he stood with John in his arms and followed Daniel and Sam to the surface.

Seeing that having Sam and John was helping Jack heal, McKenzie released Jack into Sam's care. Soon Sam was leaving John home so he and Jack could bond. Then last week, he kissed her and that was all she needed because it meant he still loved her. Since then they'd been taking it easy-they cuddled a lot but there hadn't been any sex. Honestly, neither of them cared, they didn't need the sex (though it's always fun) to be happy. And, John was much happier seeing as he now had a daddy to play with.

Easter Sunday rolled around quicker than everyone thought it would. Jack still woke up screaming some nights-though he had no memory of why he was screaming. Overall he was doing well, it turned out that being a dad was the perfect way for the old Jack (the one from before his capture) to come back.

John was up at the ass-crack of dawn to look for his Easter Basket. He found it eventually, inside was lots of chocolate and a pee-wee baseball glove. Sam put the ham in around eleven, shortly afterwards the crowd arrived. Janet and Cassie showed up first then Teal'c, Daniel, and Jacob. The rest of the afternoon was great-there hadn't been a team night in years. Around five the ham had finished cooking and everyone then stuffed themselves. Dave came for dessert then left a short while later along with everyone else.

After doing the dishes, Sam joined her boys on the couch. John was already sleeping and Jack was nodding off. Knowing her family was finally right; Sam snuggled up to her boys and joined them in sleep.

THE END

That's it! This story has finally come to an end-and an odd one at that. I usually won't write stories with happy endings but this one was worth it. Hope you enjoyed.

Please vote in my poll (on profile page)!

Thanks for reading

BJ


End file.
